


Conversas entre Retratos

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Até os retratos se divertem, Descobertas surpreendentes, Diretores de Hogwarts, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Nem eu imaginava
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Filius Flitwick descobre que os quadros dos antigos Diretores de Hogwarts também têm seus segredos.





	Conversas entre Retratos

**Author's Note:**

> Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir. 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Era o ultimo dia de aulas e o diretor Filius Flitwick subia as escadas em caracol em direção ao gabinete do diretor. Sua postura rígida demonstrava o cansaço de meses tentando recuperar uma Hogwarts chocada pela morte repentina e natural de sua antecessora, a diretora Minerva McGonagall, que tinha falecido durante a noite. Todos tinham ficado abalados, pois ela mesmo sendo rígida, era justa e muito amada por seus alunos.

Embora tenha havido muita tristeza, aquela noite tinha sido de festa, exceto para os Slytherins, depois da casa dos leões ter vencido novamente a Taça das Casas.

Chegou ao topo das escadas e estava pronto para entrar, quando ouviu a voz ríspida de Snape:

– Por Merlin, Dumbledore! – Curioso com o grito de seu ex-colega, colou o ouvido à porta e continuou escutando – Eu não acredito que você fez mesmo isso, velho caduco! O que vai fazer agora? Você nem tem pés!

– Oh, Severus! – Ouviu a voz divertida de Dumbledore – Você está com inveja.

– Inveja, eu? – Resmungou Snape – Hunft!

Curioso com a conversa, Filius entreabriu a porta sem fazer barulho e olhou para os retratos de seus antecessores, ficando espantado. Snape, embrulhado em suas habituais vestes negras, tinha a mão na cabeça e suspirava, pedindo paciência a Merlin. A seu lado esquerdo, Dumbledore estava sentado em uma majestosa cadeira e se agarrava apaixonadamente a um par de meias roxas, que ele próprio tinha costurado, seus olhos azuis brilhando por detrás dos óculos de meia lua. Minerva, que compunha suas vestes de tecido de xadrez, observava seus colegas com um sorriso no rosto e comentou para seu colega carrancudo:

– Oh, Severus! Deixe para lá! Albus está feliz!

– Minerva! – Exclamou Snape, se virando para a colega e esbracejando, enfadado – Ele é só um retrato! Não sente nada! Nem frio, calor, fome! Nada! Então, me explique o porque de ele querer meias?

– É um desejo dele. – Falou Minerva, serenamente, tentando acalmar seu colega, que bufou em resposta.

– Uma excentricidade, isso sim. – Censurou o retrato de Phineas Nigellus, negando com a cabeça, apoiando seu colega Slytherin.

– Não entendo porquê. – Comentou Armando Dippet, que escutava a conversa com atenção – Dumbledore recebia sempre livros nas festividades e nunca roupas. É normal que ele queira se mimar um pouco.

– É verdade. – Apoiou Minerva, e falou para Severus – Você também é um retrato e está sempre lendo. E retratos não precisam de ler.

Snape cruzou os braços defensivamente e resmungou:

– É diferente.

– Não é nada, e você sabe disso. – Pressionou ela, com um sorriso no rosto – Mas eu sei porque está de mau humor.

– Porquê, Minerva? – Rosnou ele, furioso, olhando com raiva para a colega – Virou adivinha?

– Merlin me livre! – Exclamou Minerva e Filius viu seus olhos se arregalarem com a comparação. Ela odiava Adivinhação, achava que era uma matéria sem sentido, e até era um insulto o que seu colega tinha dito – Você está zangado porque Gryffindor vai vencer a Taça das Casas.

– Pela quarta vez consecutiva. – Apoiou Dumbledore, ainda agarrado às meias. Snape e Phineas fizeram sons de ultraje, enquanto os restantes retratos se riam das reações deles.

– Não vai, não! – Exclamou Snape, se levantado de sua cadeira e caminhando em círculos por seu quadro, suas vestes oscilando ameaçadoramente atrás de si, como quando era vivo – Se isso acontecer, é porque houve trapaça.

– Porquê, meu caro colega? – Perguntou Minerva, curiosa.

– Porque Slytherin e Gryffindor tinham, à hora de jantar, exatamente os mesmo pontos, 420 e, do nada, Gryffindor ganharia pontos!? Seria uma calúnia!

– Um ultraje! – Apoiou o retrato de Phineas.

Minerva suspirou, pedindo paciência para aturar seu colega e Albus comentou:

– Você está com receio de perder essas balas de chocolate que tem escondido debaixo de sua cadeira para a gente. Mas não se preocupe, a gente não come tudo. Eu sei que você ama chocolate.

Snape olhou com superioridade para Dumbledore e retirou debaixo da cadeira um frasco de vidro cheio de doces e o abraçou com força, como se o temesse perder, perante o olhar espantado de Flitwick.

– Mas, se Slytherin vencer, – Comentou Snape, se sentando e colocando o frasco em seu colo – Você vai deixar de comer drops de limão por um mês.

Dumbledore exclamou, fazendo um gesto dramático com sua mão:

– Você não seria capaz de fazer isso comigo, pois não, Severus?

Snape sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

– Seria, sim.

Ficaram por uns momentos em silêncio, seus rostos demonstrando ansiedade.

– Nunca mais Filius chega. – Resmungou Minerva de repente, arranhando a cadeira com suas unhas – Estou ansiosa para saber quem venceu.

Um murmúrio de vozes percorreu o gabinete e Flitwick percebeu que era hora de aparecer. Para assimilar que tinha chegado naquele momento, se endireitou e abriu a porta, entrando como se nada tivesse acontecido. A porta se fechou atrás de si com um “clique” e caminhou calmamente para sua cadeira. Snape rapidamente escondeu o frasco e pigarreou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se sentou e soltou um suspiro, reparando que estava realmente muito cansado. Olhou para os retratos de seus colegas e percebeu que eles o observavam com curiosidade. Se fazendo de desentendido, perguntou:

– Então, que aconteceu?

– Quem ganhou? – Perguntou Minerva, sua voz saindo um pouco exaltada. Sorrindo internamente, percebendo que eles queriam saber se tinham vencido a aposta, Filius se virou para a escrivaninha e arranjou os documentos que lá se encontravam. Olhou de lado e percebeu as expressões agitadas dos retratos. Snape bufou e perguntou:

– Você poderia, por favor, nos dizer quem venceu?

Ele se virou para os retratos, para ver melhor as reações de cada um deles e discursou:

– Como vocês sabem, todas as Casas tiveram seu mérito. Todos trabalharam muito bem esse ano, mesmo depois da morte de nossa colega Minerva. – Todos os retratos estavam em silêncio, escutando atentamente as palavras do diretor – Todas se empenharam, se esforçaram, para ganhar a Taça das Casas…

– A gente já entendeu, diretor. – Falou Snape, impacientemente, mas em tom respeitoso – Só queremos saber quem venceu.

Sabendo que seu colega se estressaria, comentou mesmo assim:

– Em quarto lugar ficou Hufflepuff com 365 pontos. – Os diretores pertencentes à casa de Hufflepuff aplaudiram, satisfeitos. Filius esperou que eles festejassem um pouco, e continuou – E, em terceiro lugar, Ravenclaw, com 400 pontos.

Os diretores de Ravenclaw sorriram, orgulhosos. O diretor Flitwick não pode deixar também de sorrir. Seus alunos podiam não ter vencido a Taça, mas tinham trabalhado arduamente.

– Em primeiro lugar, ficou… – Hesitou por uns momentos, querendo fazer suspense. Os diretores das Casas de Slytherin e Gryffindor olhavam para o diretor com ansiedade, querendo saber o resultado. Não querendo demorar muito, pois sabia que estava todo o mundo curioso, revelou:

– Gryfindor, com 425 pontos!

– QUÊ!? – Vociferaram Snape e Phineas, em choque, suas vozes sendo abafadas pelos gritos dos restantes retratos. Severus colocou uma mão no rosto, enquanto Minerva e Albus chocaram suas mãos, seus braços passando pelo retrato do Slytherin desgostoso.

– COMO? – Gritou Snape, furioso, sua voz ecoando por cima dos gritos – COMO FOI ISSO POSSÍVEL?

Os retratos se calaram para a ouvir a resposta.

– O professor Longbottom atribuiu cinco pontos a um aluno do primeiro ano, por ele o ter ajudado com suas plantas. – Comentou Flitwick, e o rosto de Snape ficou sério, enquanto xingava baixinho. Minerva gargalhou, contente, e Albus cantarolou:

– Alguém está devendo balas de chocolate…!

Snape gemeu e se afundou na cadeira, amaldiçoando a aposta. Os restantes retratos conversavam entre eles, satisfeitos com os resultados, exceto Phineas, que tinha saído de sua moldura. Filius sorriu, muita coisa tinha mudado, menos o amor dos ex-diretores por suas casas. Isso jamais mudaria. E, por ele, estava tudo bem.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Foi uma ideia que tive e que amei escrever. O que vocês acharam? Espero ansiosa por vossas apreciações. Bjs :D


End file.
